


my same

by stendhal



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stendhal/pseuds/stendhal
Summary: Then, along came Luffy.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	my same

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble i wrote ~2018 to get a feel for lawlu! sorry for any typos or weirdness; literally copying and pasting to clean out gdocs. gdjhgfjg

The boy is all raw energy and blind radiance that the sun itself couldn’t hope to emulate. 

Law’s not used to this feeling; he hasn’t felt it in a while. He’s not used to someone preoccupying his thoughts around the clock without the feeling of crippling  _ grief _ and  _ anger _ and  _ responsibility  _ accompanying it. He’s not used to thinking of someone and not feeling the overwhelming need for revenge settling over him like a blanket and spreading out slow and toxic. He can’t quite recall the last time he felt something like pure, genuine love, affection and respect for someone without it hurting, without it burning him alive, but if he had to guess, he’d probably tell you the last time was before he lost his family in the unjust hands of the government. To him, that just seems like a memory from a different lifetime. From his family to found family,  he feels as if he’s never been able to catch a break. He’s forgotten what it feels like to just… _ breathe _ . To live his life for himself. To do the things he wants to do without considering whether or not it’s a betrayal to the one’s he’s lost. He became accustomed to living for everyone else but himself and such was life.  


Then, along came Luffy.

He’s a lithe little thing; he looks frail from the right angles, nothing but hard edges accompanied by scattered soft patches of baby fat. Dark eyes that shine with continuous mirth mixed with an almost scary seriousness that one would be shocked to find. He’s a living human paradox and nothing about him should make one bit of sense. He’s infuriating on a good day, prone to manhandling everyone as he sees fit without a second thought and doing the exact  _ opposite _ of what’s been recommended. His attention span is worse than a child’s, and trying to hold a civilized conversation with him has Law ready to rip his hair out by the roots at the end of it all. He’s a glutton, constantly bemoaning about the lack of food available for him to stuff inside of himself, and sometimes Law gets a bit ill seeing him in the action of eating. He’s ill-mannered, his lack of a filter is constantly teetering on the edge of abrasive and he’s not in the habit of taking no for an answer. He’s easily amused, finding happiness in all of the smallest things from his favorite spot astride his ships figurehead to a sunny day; and one would question his status as captain if they tried to hold an intellectual conversation with him. Luffy refuses to call him by his given name, instead choosing to consistently call him by the mangled mess he deemed appropriate. While he’s in his late teens, most days he truly reminds Law of an overzealous child. But, there’s another side to him. A fierce, protective side. He’s willing to die for his ideals, his crew, never really scared of the prospect of  _ actually _ dying. He’s fearless in all aspects of the word, and it never fails to drive Law up the wall with worry during the nights he finds himself reflecting on loss and his past. 

Law doesn’t believe in fate, but he’s sure that meeting the boy on Sabaody was nothing but. 


End file.
